The Death Cure Alternate Ending
by Flosss
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the last book in the Maze Runner Trilogy. Thomas and his friends have to not only escape Wicked, but the Right Arm as well. Can they finally make it out of the trials or will their plans fall flat.


We all saw the door that contained the Flat Trans that will transport us to somewhere safe. Of course Chancellor Paige, the head of wicked, was the one who told us about the "magic" portal so who knows what will be on the other side. It felt as if every step they took another bomb detonated in the now frail structure of what used to be called a building. All the immunes (the ones that are left) running to the same door. It's funny thinking about hundreds of people all trying to get through the same door at once before the whole building collapsed with all these peoples worlds going down with it. Adults, kids, and even elders, all tripping over one another for one common goal, staying alive. I think about Chuck and Newt and all the kids Wicked killed and how he could be the next on the list of the dead.

We were all so close to the portal, to a new life, but then he stopped us. Janson. He stood in front of us with 7 of his guards all holding knives which obviously intimidated the gang of survivors due to the fact that we all stopped dead in our tracks. The knife in Janson's hand was laced with the dry blood of the guard that Thomas murdered no more than an hour ago. The rat like man yelped at the group "I don't care how many of you we have to kill because Thomas is the only subject with real value to us, so I suggest that you all drop your weapons and surrender." Thomas looked over to Minho and nodded. Minho, looking angrier than Janson, responded "I swear if you call us subjects one more time I will break your shuck face!" Janson just smirked and waved a signal to his guards. Thomas could see the crazy seeping into Janson's eyes, just like in newts. Thomas then made the realization that Janson had succumb to the flare. "Well if that's how you guys feel…" said the rat man.

There wasn't time to breath before the battle started. Knives slashing, fists being thrown in no particular direction, and blood being spilt. For the first time in his life Thomas hadn't been disturbed by the sight of so much death, as if he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Thomas ran right to Janson and swung his makeshift spear directly towards the rat man's arm, slicing through it like it was nothing. While Janson was regrouping from the horrible slash, Thomas saw from the corner of his eye how bad his untrained army had been doing. Everyone, kids even, were being brutally murdered by just 7 guards. While Thomas was distracted Janson ran up and drove his knife deep into Thomas's stomach over and over again. The only thing that kept Janson from ending Thomas was Brenda's spear connecting with Janson's head. Janson toppled over, the crazy finally escaping his eyes.

Brenda helped Thomas up and hugged him for what felt like eons. The hug ended with Thomas feeling a warm and sticky feeling from Brenda's upper stomach. He looked down to see the dark red stain take over Brenda's shirt. Thomas could barely see the man who ended Brenda's life so quickly. He was about to react when he felt the whole building tremble as the section holding the survivors was about to collapse. They had about 5 seconds to get about 50 people through the Flat Trans. "5" said Brenda's killer. "4". The world was shaking. "3". After all he had been through was this really it? "2". Life popped into Brenda's eyes. "1". She pushed Thomas through the Flat Trans as only a second before the entire building fell and destroyed the last trace of Wicked.

It took Thomas several minutes to realize what had happened to his friends. He was all alone in this "fresh start". Thomas started to cry, knowing his friends fate. He wishes Brenda didn't push him or for her to join him. Pain jolted Thomas out of his shock as he looked down to see the horrid wounds of where the weapon had injured him. It was at that moment that Thomas decided that this would be the end. He got up and started walking away into the distance, in no thought out direction, anything to get away from the Flat Trans and away from Wicked.


End file.
